


Sight

by naive_wanderer



Series: 3 Love Shorts [3]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-07
Updated: 2010-07-07
Packaged: 2017-10-11 11:42:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/112059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/naive_wanderer/pseuds/naive_wanderer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Roy sees Riza.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sight

**Author's Note:**

> Post-manga, though only vague spoilers.

He’d lost his sight for maybe a few hours at the most, but when he gets it back Roy finds himself gratefully absorbing every nuance of the visible world around him nonetheless.

Of these, Riza’s face is by far the most interesting. Her eyes are brown, framed by long eyelashes; she has a small mouth, a round jaw. He’s never really looked before.

She narrows her eyes a bit in question at his staring, but doesn’t giggle or turn away or say anything at all – she isn’t like other women, the women Roy grew up with that he is used to; Riza is so often silent. Something about that is sad, and Roy remembers learning alchemy, a big empty house, wide eyes behind door frames and brands on a back that never asked for it. He remembers sand and smoke and guns. Her intensity is stronger than her silence.

Roy realizes it when she tilts her head just so against the hospital pillows and smiles at him, her tiny private smile. Riza has always looked at him that way. He’s never seen.

“I’m sorry,” he says, spur-of-the-moment, glad they are alone. “I’ve kept you waiting too long.”

Her smile widens; she is tired, the bandage against her neck a heavy reminder, but she is somehow happy. “I didn’t wait,” she tells him. “I followed.”

Maybe she’s always known. Her face lights up when she’s happy; her eyes are clear. Somehow, Roy has never looked.

He’s looking now.


End file.
